


Mass Effect Trilogy Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the game. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: ThanexReaderxGarrus. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Vampire!Jack being overprotective of her s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Wrex having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	Mass Effect Trilogy Headcanons and Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> "Can we get Garrus and his s/o relaxing after a mission?"

** Garrus, Relaxing After A Mission **

** **

  * Post mission, he’s literally always down for cuddling and relaxing.
  * “I’m a pro at relaxing, don’t you know?”
  * Likes for you both to take a shower together and then get in comfortable clothing.
  * “Let’s get comfy. I’m in need of some ‘us’ time after that mission.”
  * He enjoys just lying down together. He doesn’t mind if you put a movie on, or some music, but honestly prefers the hum of the ship and the quiet.
  * If he is content and happy, he will purr.
  * He knows that the sound relaxes you too, so he purposely makes it a bit louder than usual for you.
  * Nuzzles into your neck.
  * He enjoys you sitting in his lap, but he knows that can be a little painful for you (considering his hips) so he enjoys lying next to you in the bed, with your head and hand his chest.
  * If you have been injured, he will rub medi-gel onto your wounds and wrap them for you, he will care for you. And you do the same for him.
  * “Here, let me patch you up.”
  * He will wait for you to fall asleep before he does. He likes seeing you sleeping peacefully, so he enjoys the sight for a little while before he drifts off to sleep.




End file.
